1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support rods or tubes, particularly to a support tube for a surface area such as a shelf assembly or a portion of a furniture, and provides a method for the manufacture of the support tube and the assembly of the same with a surface area such as a shelving or furniture structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, surface areas such as a shelving unit have a variety of vertical wall supports, side walls, cantilever brackets, column, wall, or other means for supporting the same. Likewise articles of furniture have a variety of leg, side wall, wall, column, and support components to aid in the support of a surface area. Often such means require fixed support walls and independent screws, nuts, bolts, or other independent attachment pieces, and associated tools of assembly, to accomplish the support of a surface area.
Although some bracket/wall standard systems, shelving units, and articles of furniture are designed to be permanent installations, the changing commercial, merchandising display, or home or office decor needs of users make it desirable that the support members for surface areas of shelving units or load bearing portion of articles of furniture be able to be changed and rearranged between multiple positions or in a modular manner with relative ease and economy and without damage. Accordingly, ease of installation, flexibility of support member settings, portability, modular capability, secure engagement of the support member, ease in disengagement, as well as the cost and ornamental or sightliness appearance of the support member are important factors in modern integrated merchandising, storage, commercial, office, or home surface area structures.